


still a better love story

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr fic [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, cashier!harry, cortito y al pie, lazy!louis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis no quería ir a comprar nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	still a better love story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claveldelaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/gifts).



> [rosaura](http://claveldelaire.tumblr.com/) no quería ir a hacer las compras y le dije que si iba yo le escribiría algo. probablemente haya errores porque lo hice rápido… disfruten!

Louis no quería ir a comprar nada.

Estaba tirado en el sofá mirando la serie con la que se había enganchado en su Netflix, y lo último que quería hacer era salir a luchar contra el frío de Yorkshire en invierno y el viento que podía escuchar hacer temblar las ventanas de su apartamento barato.

Pero sabía que tenía que ir a hacer compras. En su heladera lo único que había era una manzana con partes machucadas y medio litro de agua. También había queso de untar y manteca, pero lo esencial faltaba. Al otro día iba a venir su madre de visita con los gemelos, porque insistía en que Louis los viera de vez en cuando, y aprovechaba que él no trabajaba los sábados para cargarlos en el auto con el enorme bolso que siempre llevaba cuando los tenía que sacar de la casa y conducir 40 minutos para visitarlo a él.

Así que debería mostrarse como un hijo agradecido e ir a comprar al menos algo de leche y un pote de mermelada.

Suspirando, se puso las botas - no le dieron ganas de sacarse las medias peludas - y una abrigada campera de cuero, y sacando pecho al salir del ascensor abrió la puerta de entrada hacía la congelada noche de Londres.

Afuera estaba prácticamente desierto. Louis era un adulto pero tenía que admitir que le daba un poco de miedo, así que aceleró el paso y en tiempo récord caminó las dos cuadras hasta llegar al supermercado más cercano. Normalmente no le gustaba comprar en Waitrose, porque sabía que Sainsbury’s era más barato, pero las ganas de caminar más de lo debido escaseaban y además había cobrado hacía poco.

Cogió los ítems de las góndolas casi sin mirarlos, intentando no leer bien el precio porque siempre sentía un agujero negro en el bolsillo. Compró un galón de leche, una caja de cereales, dos Pepsis, un jugo de naranja para su madre y algunos que otros menesteres. Suspirando y preparando la billetera mientras cargaba la canasta de artículos en su otra mano, se dirigió a las cajas. Las prefería a las máquinas de pago automático porque siempre se estancaba y demoraba más tiempo del que debería insultando la pobre máquina que nada tenía que ver con su lentitud mental.

Comenzó a poner los artículos para que el chico le cobrara cuando este le habló. —¿Hace frío afuera? —le preguntó. Por alguna razón se le quebró la voz. Louis frunció el ceño.

—¿A ti qué te parece? —respondió, señalándose a sí mismo y a su campera, joggings y botas gruesas.

El chico se sonrojó. Ahora que Louis lo veía bien, debía ser algo más joven que él, quizás un par de años, y su cabeza estaba rodeada de rulos marrones que contrastaban con sus ojos verdes como gemas y su piel pálida como la mejor obra de arte. Louis carraspeó.

—Sí, ah, es que… —el chico -Harry, decía su etiqueta- se sonrojó aún más, parecía. Ahora hasta su cuello estaba colorado. Louis se apiadó de él y le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta.

—Me llamo Louis —interrumpió, tendiéndole el brazo mientras Harry cobraba el jugo. —Nunca te había visto por aquí.

—Ah, eh, soy Harry —contestó Harry con la mirada clavada en la computadora. —Y soy nuevo.

—¿Cómo te está tratando el trabajo?

—Eh. ¿Bien? —tartamudeó Harry.

Era adorable.

—¿Los horarios no son muy agotadores, no?

—No, no… eh… hoy entré a eso de las cuatro y salgo a las nueve —Louis sonrió al escuchar que Harry picó el anzuelo. Con una rápida mirada a su reloj, el cual confirmó que eran las nueve menos veinte, apoyó una mano en el brazo de Harry mientras sacaba su billetera con la otra.

—Escucha, Harry. ¿Qué tal si te espero hasta las nueve y luego te acompaño a tu casa? O tú a la mía. Hace frío y es de noche, ¿quién sabe qué te puede llegar a pasar en el trayecto?

Harry le dirigió una brillante sonrisa. Louis notó con encanto que tenía dos hoyuelos decorando sus mejillas. —¿En serio? Es decir, eh, me encantaría.

Louis le dirigió una sonrisa mostrando los dientes y le guiñó el ojo.

—Nos vemos en veinte minutos.

Y silbando se dirigió a la salida del Waitrose.

Cinco minutos después tuvo que volver a entrar porque se había olvidado de la compra, pero bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta.


End file.
